oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Desert Treasure
Desert Treasure is a quest surrounding the Mahjarrat Azzanadra's escape from his pyramid prison in the Kharidian Desert. Details Thieving (Cannot be boosted) * Firemaking * Slayer * Magic *Completion of the following quests: **The Digsite **Temple of Ikov **The Tourist Trap **Troll Stronghold **Priest in Peril **Waterfall Quest |items = *650 Coins (plus various carpet-fees) *12 Magic logs *6 Steel bars *6 Molten glass *Ashes *Charcoal *A blood rune *Bones *A cake (Chocolate Cake Works) *Spiked boots (obtained from Dunstan after completing Death Plateau by bringing him climbing boots and an iron bar) *Climbing boots (A second pair of boots are needed if Eadgar's Ruse isn't completed and/or 61 Magic for the Trollheim Teleport.) *Garlic (obtainable during the quest) *Lockpicks (50 or more may be needed depending on Thieving level) or Hair clips *A silver bar *Spice (Gnome Spice will not work) *A pestle and mortar *A facemask or Slayer helmet *A tinderbox Strongly suggested: *High healing food *1-5 Antipoisons *Super energy potions or Stamina potions *Prayer potions *Super restore potions *Ice gloves to wield a weapon against Fareed |kills = *Kamil (level 154) - Also, five ice trolls (level 120-124) need to be killed to reach him. *Dessous (level 139) *Fareed (level 167) *Damis (1st form: level 103 '''and' 2nd form: level 174)'' *Also, you will need to tank hits by mummies (level 103) and scarab swarms (level 96). }} Walkthrough - Desert Treasure starts in Bedabin Camp.]] Enchanting the mirrors Items needed for this part of the quest:' Two Shantay passes, 1500 coins. Several waterskins. '''Noted:' Ashes, blood rune, bones, charcoal, 6 molten glass, 12 magic logs, 6 steel bars. Teleports to the Digsite and back to Al-Kharid are recommended.'' *Travel through the Shantay Pass south of Al-Kharid and then travel west either via the flying carpet or just run southwest to Bedabin Camp. Another way is to use Fairy ring code , which is near the Kalphite Lair, and then run southwest. Talk to the archaeologist who is near the small water pool. He will give you some etchings to bring to the archaeological expert, Terry Balando, at the Exam Centre, which is in the Digsite. *Travel to the Digsite east of Varrock, and talk to the expert that is in the Exam Centre. He will take the etchings, and talk to him again to gain the translation to take back to the archaeologist. *Go back to the archaeologist in the desert. Read the book once you get it, but when talking to the archaeologist, choose option: Don't read - kind of boring. Then, talk to him again and agree to helping him. *Go south to the Bandit Camp (before entering the camp, remove any equipment that depicts Saradomin or Zamorak imagery; otherwise, the bandits will be aggressive)—it's not far, and talk to the bartender there, buy a beer for 650 coins, and find out about the four Diamonds of Azzanadra. *Talk to Eblis in the same camp (directly east of the bar past the general store). Ask him of the four diamonds. He will tell you that he needs various items to create some scrying mirrors. Note: 'The items can be noted. :#Ashes :#Blood rune :#Bones :#Charcoal :#6 Molten glass :#12 Magic logs :#6 Steel bars *If you did not bring them with you, go back to the bank, and withdraw or collect necessary items, then return to Eblis and use the items on Eblis to hand them over. .]] *Eblis will disappear and appear a little to the southeast on top of a hill. Go to him there and you will see six mirrors. This hill shows up as a gray circle on the minimap. *:'Note: You don't need to look into all the mirrors although you may look in all of them to try and find the location of the diamonds. *The mirrors aren't perfect, however, as they show where the diamonds have been at one time. Because of this, two of the mirrors show other locations: the Bedabin Camp and the Pyramid itself, but you need to acquire the diamonds from the other locations first. You may attempt the diamonds in any order. *:Note: At some point in the quest, you may be attacked by a level 95 Stranger who carries a poisoned Dragon dagger. This is random and does not happen to everyone, although you must be carrying at least one of the four diamonds for this to happen. Carry a teleport and Antipoison and have some Prayer points remaining until you finish the quest, and always be prepared to fight him even the second you get your first diamond. Players can simply flee from him when he appears if they do not wish to fight him. Alternatively, simply banking the diamonds will prevent this. *:Bug Warning: '''The stranger can appear next to you and attack you even after the quest is complete, without any diamonds in your inventory. It is unknown how long after the quest is completed that this bug will occur. Blood diamond ''Items needed for this section:' (Save gearing up until after you get the Silver pot.) Garlic powder (created by using your pestle and mortar with garlic), silver bar, spice, pestle and mortar, good food (e.g. Swordfish, Monkfish, Sharks), 1-2 prayer potions. :Note: You will need to go to Entrana to bless your silver pot, so wait to get your armour/weapons out of the bank until after returning from Entrana. :Note: Dessous is weak to Air spells. It is possible to briefly safespot him with Ranged or Magic over the fence near his coffin. Note, however, that he teleports if further than one square away from the player and otherwise at random times. Use Protect from Melee initially and whenever he teleports, and if trying to use this method, Protect from Magic during the brief periods he will be stuck on the fence. This will drastically reduce his damage-per-second if done correctly. :Note: Cooked karambwan can be useful at lower levels since at lower levels, you can find yourself constantly eating, unable to attack. :Note: A Dwarf multicannon can be used to kill Dessous faster; however, this isn't necessary—you should be fine with just prayer potions and food. in the Morytania Graveyard.]] *Travel to Canifis (Fairy ring code ), and talk to Malak in the pub telling him that you're looking for a diamond. He tells you that he'll give you the diamond if you kill Dessous and give you a list of items that you need after you've asked him how to kill Dessous. ** Note: Make sure to ask Malak how to kill Dessous before you go to Ruantun or he won't make the silver pot for you. *Travel to Draynor (pick up some garlic, if you need it from the cupboard upstairs in Morgan's house). Take your silver bar, and go down the trapdoor just east of the bank by the jailhouse to enter Draynor Sewers. Head north and talk to Ruantun down here, and he will make you a silver pot. *Take the pot to Entrana (make sure you have no weapons/armour on you; if you do, once you reach the ship, use the bank deposit box to bank), and use the silver pot on the High Priest to get it blessed, in the church. *Go back to Canifis, and talk to Malak again. He will fill the pot with blood (your blood!) and damage you for 5 Hitpoints. You need to use a pestle and mortar with the garlic if you haven't already and add it to the pot along with some spice—the Ardougne Spice Stall is the best place to get this or the Grand Exchange before going to Dessous. *:Note: If you forgot to bless your pots, the High Priest will still bless it when it is full of blood - although he will be slightly shocked! The examine for the pot should read: A blessed silver pot filled with blood, garlic and spices. If the examine does not say this and you attempt to kill Dessous, he will regenerate to full Hitpoints, and you will need to refill the pot. *Once you arrive at the Graveyard, pour the blood on the tomb and Dessous will appear. *'''''He teleports making it impossible to safe spot him. *''It is however possible to attack him through the fence using range, magic or a''' halberd - simply run behind the fence when he appears and attack. His range and magic defence are much weaker than his melee defence. However, he will teleport next to you at random times, so simply run around the other side of the fence and repeat. This allows you to avoid his strong melee for the majority of the time, and use Protect from Magic instead. It is also possible to flick protect melee and protect magic/ranged prayer constantly during the fight. That will make him teleport, making it harder for him to hit you.'' *He uses all three attack styles, so be prepared. Eat food as necessary. *:'''Note: Using a dragon dagger is preferable to a slash weapon due to his low stab defence. It would be wise to bring a combat potion as well if you decide to melee him. *Return to Malak in Canifis to claim the Blood diamond; if the game says Dessous has gotten bored and left when his health has been fully depleted, it means you have defeated him, so don't worry. However, if Dessous disappears before his health has been depleted, or you die or exit the fight early, you will have to make another pot of blood with the spices and garlic and fight him again. Ice diamond ''Items needed for this section: Cake, Spiked boots (made by bringing Dunstan a pair of climbing boots and an iron bar), Climbing boots (not needed if Eadgar's Ruse is done and 61 Magic for Trollheim Teleport), 3-5 Super restore potions or Restore potion and Prayer potions (as all of your stats will drain due to the bitter cold in the area), lobsters or better food, (Super set recommended for Melee users), and an emergency teleport that doesn't have a Magic requirement, such as the Ectophial or a magic tablet for a quick teleport out in case the battle goes south.'' It is recommended to be on the regular spellbook (instead of lunar or necromancer) in order to cast fire spells. , the Ice Path is due northwest.]] :Tip: The Toxic blowpipe works wonders—better than Magic and saves inventory space! Trident of the seas doesn't work as it just constantly splashes. Also, Iban Blast and Flames of Zamorak are completely ineffective and will only hit 0s. : : :Tip: 'if you prefer to use melee and have Trollheim Teleport unlocked you can kill the 5 trolls without the use of any expensive potions. take a Ring of Dueling, and enough runes for 5 trollheim teleports, as well as an inventory of food, when you manage to kill 1 troll, teleport to Castle Wars and run to Nightmare Zone or use the Nightmare Zone minigame teleport to fully restore your stats for free, you can then restock in Yanille bank before teleporting back, repeat this process for each troll you fight, going back to restore stats each time, you'll only really need food. :'Note: If you are using Magic, you are going to need runes to cast Fire spells significantly below your level (Fire Bolt is recommended since your Magic level will be drained during the coming battles. If you have Fire Bolt, utilise Chaos gauntlets to increase your maximum hit) and your best magic-based gear to kill multiple enemies as well as Kamil. *Teleport to Trollheim (if completed Eadgar's Ruse and at least 61 Magic; otherwise, use the passage taken in Troll Stronghold), and then climb down the hill and travel towards the thrower trolls. Run past them with Protect from Missiles. If you are travelling from the U-shaped cave, you should see a passage to the east. Go down the third passage until you see a troll child standing by an ice gate. This is the entrance to the Ice Path. It should start to snow as you walk down the passage. *Talk to the child, and he will start crying; give him the cake. He will then tell you that his mum and dad have been captured by a bad man. *All of your Special attack energy will be drained as well while in the icy area, so you can use Excalibur to raise your Defence briefly before you enter. *Enter the ice gate and kill five trolls (any of those in the area). Once you have killed five trolls at the gate, the cave at the back should open. You can check your progress by examining the cave. It is recommended you go back to the bank and restock your supplies before returning. , acting as a safespot for the attacker.]] *Go through the cave at the back and follow the path round until you come to an open area, where you will find Kamil - you ought to activate Protect from Melee to protect against the deadly wolves on the path. Once there, attack him with what ever means you have chosen up close, and have the appropriate protect prayer on at all times. Kamil utilises both Magic and Melee, and it is recommended to use Protect from Melee as he does significantly more physical damage. His attack, while visibly resembling Ice Barrage, is its own unique spell. While he is casting it, you will be delayed from doing anything for a few seconds and he will hit 1-3 times for a maximum of 5. This delay is even more dramatic if you are autocasting; using a spell directly from the spellbook will work faster. He dies fairly quickly, but watch your health, your prayer points and your chosen combat stats. *Once he is dead, you need to follow a very hard to see path. Travel west a little then north, then east, north again until you can go no further, then west and south until you reach the edge of the ice ledge. *Put on your spiked boots and climb up the ledge. You might fall as you walk along the ice path and take damage; using your (Super) restore potion to restore your Agility level will help here. Follow the ice path all the way to the top until you see the troll's parents encased in ice. Attack the cases (they have 10 Hitpoints each and are easier to melt with Magic) and free the trolls. Bring an extra super restore or two; otherwise, it's very hard to break. After freeing the troll parents, they will take you back outside the gate and give you the Ice diamond. *If you are completely out of food when you reach the final ice path, you can use Redemption (requires 49 Prayer) to stay alive. Since you only take 1 or 2 damage at a time, this prayer will keep you alive without risk of dying, should you run out of food. However, note that this prayer will drain all your remaining prayer points when its effects are triggered, so it is advised to only use do this if you have several doses of super restores, or prayer potions. *Because the majority of the damage you will be taking will be dealt by the bitter cold, bringing baskets of strawberries may be a good idea, though it is still necessary to bring enough good food to last in the fight against Kamil. After completing this section, if you want to save a bit of cash on super restores you can teleport to clan wars using a Ring of Dueling and enter the safe free-for-all portal. This will restore your stats, run energy, and health. Smoke diamond is located west of Pollnivneach.]] ''Items needed for this section: Tinderbox, facemask (Slayer helmet also works), (Super) energy/stamina potion, food and prayer potions, ice gloves or water spell runes, a weapon (only if wearing ice gloves), armour (resistant to Magic or with Prayer bonus), 200 coins and Shantay pass (if using carpet rides), and an emergency teleport.'' :Note: In case you are using Magic or Ranged, make sure to use Water spells or ice arrows. :Note: If you do not have ice gloves, you will not be able to wield a weapon (including bows). The heat will remove your weapon back into your inventory. Bring sufficient runes without reliance of a staff. .]] *Take all of the items listed above and travel to the Smokey Well. It is marked on the world map; hug the cliffs on the west side of Pollnivneach, and head south to find it. *Enter the well. In each of the four corners of this dungeon, there are torches that you need to light using your tinderbox. The lamps will burn out if you take too long. If you walk, the first lamp will burn out by the time you reach the chest. Plan your route through the dungeon first. Run and light all the torches, sipping energy potions as you run, and when all four are lit, go to the centre of the dungeon and open the burnt chest that contains a key. You can light all torches in less than two minutes with 1 or 2 doses of a stamina potion. *:Note: It might be best to walk to the northeast torch and light it first, as it's a shorter distance from the southwest torch to the chest. *Once you have the key, there's no need to run any more. Stroll to the east part of the dungeon where there is a gate. Use the key with the gate and Fareed will appear. *:Note: If you are not wearing ice gloves, you will not be able to wield anything in your weapon or shield slot. If you're unable to get ice gloves, it's still possible to kill Fareed by manually casting water spells without a staff; Fareed is very weak to water spells, but they are also the only damaging spells that work against him. (Note that the Trident of the seas and swamp will not work against Fareed.) .]] *Fareed is relatively easy compared to the other three diamond warriors. Nevertheless, caution is required! If you die after entering Fareed's lair, you will lose your key. If he kills you or you leave the fight, you do not need to relight the torches and reobtain the key. It is unlikely you will need prayer potions at all against him. Simply use the Protect from Melee prayer, and kill him in whatever way you choose. Protect from Melee is extremely important, however, because his Melee attacks can hit in the high 30s. Although Melee is very efficient, water spells and Ice Arrows are his main weakness. Magic-resistant armour such as studded leather or dragonhide will almost completely block out his magic attack. He is weak enough against Melee, but if you're planning on ranging, use ice arrows that are obtained during the Temple of Ikov quest. *Pures should bring runes for the Snare spell as well as for the water spells and kite Fareed around the large room. Players can cast two or three offensive spells while Fareed is still bound, but should cast snare again immediately after Fareed moves again so as to not get hit with immense melee damage. Note that Fareed is immune to snares for a few seconds after he breaks free. The snares will bind Fareed even if the spell splashes, but this might be a bug. *:Note: Fareed will leave the fight if you walk too far away from him, so keep him at a safe distance, but not too far. *Once he is dead, he will drop the Smoke diamond. If the Smoke diamond is lost, the diamond will reappear in the chamber on the ground; the player will not have to fight Fareed again. Shadow diamond ''Items required: (Suggested gearing after obtaining the cross.) 20 or more lockpicks (you can bring extra noted lockpicks and coins to exchange bank notes for items at the general store nearby by talking to Tiles), antipoisons, sharks or better food, prayer potions, runes to cast spells such as Entangle and Earth Wave'' ''Optional: Dragon dagger (p++) and an emergency teleport.'' *Travel west of the Fishing Guild to where there are several moss giants. Just to the north of there, is a fenced area and an NPC called Rasolo walking around this area. Talk to him, and he says that he will give you a ring of visibility if you give him a gilded cross. *:Note: Rasolo needs to be spoken to before you can pick-lock the chest. *Take some coins (5000 coins is more than enough), a noted stack of food (do about 10 just to be sure), noted antipoisons (at least 10) and noted lockpicks (do at least 20, but more is always better). Lockpicks can be bought from Martin Thwait's Lost and Found (if you have 50 Agility and 50 Thieving). Apart from all the items you have with you in noted form, take also a few pieces of food in un-noted form, one antipoison, and the rest of your inventory with lockpicks. Go to Bandit camp, which is located south of Bedabin camp which you can reach by the magic carpet originating from Shantay pass. In the most southern tent in Bandit camp is a Secure Chest. Use your lockpicks on it until you manage to open it and get a gilded cross—this is usually easier said than done. There are three locks, which you must get through, all of which reset themselves if any attempt should fail. Each failure will use up a lockpick and will deal damage. There is also a chance you may be poisoned, so do not underestimate the value of an anti-poison potion or food. If your run out of lockpicks, antipoisons or food, you can un-note your items for a small fee at a guy at the local general store there— Tiles is his name and he can be found in the general store tent. Use the noted form of the items you want to un-note at him. *Return to Rasolo, and exchange the gilded cross for the visibility ring. *When you wear it, a ladder will appear to the east of him in the picnic spot. ]] :#Entrance east of Baxtorian Falls with ring of visibility :#Damis :G - Giant skeletons (Level 80) :S - Shadow hounds (Level 63) :Note: If you plan to use the safespot, lure his first form there. Otherwise, his second form will just disappear into the shadows. If you leave after defeating his first form, you do not have to fight it again! When you return, you will only have to defeat his second form. :: *When you climb down the ladder, head east as far as you can, then north as far as you can. Head east, and go south as far as possible at the first option. Go east again. You will see a little cave to your south as you go past. If you run into this, you can recharge Hitpoints and run energy without using vital supplies. After this, take the next turn north, then go east, and you will reach Damis' cave. Activate Protect from Melee to ward off the giant skeletons and shadow hounds since this is a multi-combat area. Run around for a while, and he'll appear. *Attack and kill Damis' first form, which is level 103 and only attacks with Melee and is fairly easy to beat. *He will then change to his second form, which is level 174 and rapidly drains Prayer (at a rate of 4-5 points per second). This form is significantly harder. *There are several tried and tested methods for fighting the second form of Damis, and a few will be listed here. See which one looks best for you and try it. Whichever method you choose, he will drop the Shadow diamond after you defeat him. *Players who wish to complete the Kandarin Diary are advised to kill a Shadow Hound while in the dungeon, as it is a hard task. Method one .]] Combat style: Magic Inventory: Runes (nature, earth, water, blood/death, and air). A one-click teleport (like the Ectophial), then fill your inventory with as many as prayer potions (4) as possible (Bring at least 8), and just add few sharks or better food. You will rely heavily on Protect from Melee, otherwise without it activated, you will die quickly because you will be tanking 2-4 giant skeletons and shadow hounds while trying to kill Damis. You will need to click on a prayer potion, to drink a dose, every 4-5 seconds. Optional: A couple of super energy potions to be used for shortening the journey through the maze. Tactic: This is basically making Damis into a regular fight, just a bit harder. If you have ever fought another creature that only uses Melee with Prayer, this is basically the same only you will be using more potions. Use Earth Wave/Blast, and kill him quickly. It is possible to use Melee or Ranged, but he is weak to Earth spells and incredibly strong against Melee, so it is not recommended. While fighting, cast Snare/Entangle on Damis when you see him, and start using Earth spells on him. Once he moves, re-cast Snare/Entangle. You can also use a Trident of the seas for both forms. Additionally, Damis only appears to drain Prayer when he is within a few tiles of you. Bringing a stamina potion'' and kiting him around the arena will help reduce the burden of using Prayer potions. Method two ('not recommended') '''Combat style:' Melee Inventory: A dragon dagger (poison necessary), a one-click teleport (like the Ectophial), a few prayer potions, and the rest of your inventory full of sharks or better food. Optional: A couple of super energy potions to be used for shortening the journey through the maze. Tactic: As soon as you see Damis, put on the Protect from Melee prayer, and use all of your Dragon dagger (p++) special attacks on him. This will lower his health and poison him, but it's the poison that is most important. As soon as you have done this, run into the safe room to the northwest. Hide in there until you can see that his poison damage is as low as 2, and hit him with another 4 specials. Repeat until he is dead. Method three (not recommended) Combat style: Magic/Ranged Inventory: Runes (nature, earth, water, blood/death, and air), a one-click teleport (like the Ectophial), and the rest of the space divided between prayer potions and sharks. Optional: A couple of super energy potions to be used for shortening the journey through the maze. to safespot Damis.]] Tactic: Once you encounter Damis, activate your Protect from Melee prayer. Once you have done that, exit out the way you came, and go south, then head towards east. From there, you should see a giant rat. There's also another rat roaming around a passage northwest of the area where Damis appears. Either way, position yourself behind the rat, and you can attack it with a weak attack or spell, and Damis can be attacked with Magic without you being harmed. This also works with the small bat found in the southwest corner of the arena from which you entered. Consider bringing a fun weapon such as flowers to draw its attention without killing it. Jaldraocht pyramid ''Items required: Smoke diamond, Shadow diamond, Blood diamond, Ice diamond'' ''Recommended items: Prayer point-boosting equipment, Holy wrench, Weight-reducing equipment (such as Graceful clothing), 2+ Prayer potions, 1 Super antipoison (or some strange fruit), Some energy potions or one Stamina potion(4), Waterskin(s), Some food—Cooked sweetcorn is recommended as it has no weight., Emergency teleport for low level players if you run out of prayer potions and/or food.'' Pyramid Return to Eblis at the six mirrors in the desert. Be sure to have the four diamonds in your inventory. Go to the Pyramid southeast of Eblis (marked "Pyramid" on the world map), and place one diamond in each of the four obelisks at the outside corners of the pyramid. Each obelisk takes a specific diamond. You should be able to determine the diamond from the appearance of the obelisk, but trial-and-error placement also works. It is not possible to put a diamond into the wrong obelisk; it is also not possible to take a diamond back out of the obelisk. When all four obelisks are activated, the pyramid will open and can be entered from the top. Tomb raider Desert heat is not a factor inside the pyramid, but almost all of the interior is dangerous, with level 124 scarab swarms occasionally boiling out of the floor, and level 110 mummies roaming about and spontaneously popping out of sarcophagi. All monsters use only Melee, though the scarab swarms can also poison. The scarab swarms, spontaneous mummies, and traps cannot be detected in advance. The room containing the altar on Level 4, however, is safe. Every time a scarab swarm appears or a mummy pops out of a sarcophagus, you will stop moving, and will not be able to move until the animation has finished. It is possible to avoid a scarab swarm entirely by making sure it is behind a mummy. There are also randomly activated traps that will send you back to the entrance of the pyramid if you stand still for too long. The trap placement is seemingly random so it's recommended to avoid stopping, and by bringing weight-reducing clothing and plenty of super energy potions or stamina potions, you can greatly reduce the chance of running into one of these traps. If you get caught by a trap, you will be taken outside to the south side of the pyramid but with no damage done. Do not click directly to the ladder but keep clicking to your goal as this will reduce the chances of getting caught by traps. Just walk north and re-enter the pyramid to start over. It is useful to use a strange fruit while inside the pyramid due to the fact that it recovers 30% run energy and cures any kind of poison you may have gotten while inside the pyramid. The levels in the pyramid are numbered in the order the player encounters them in the quest. The purple line marks the route. Outside Enter the pyramid from its top. The southern entrance to Level 4 and the Ancient Magicks altar can only be used after the quest has been completed. Level 1 Run from the entrance ladder to the Level 2 ladder. This level is the smallest in the area, with the fewest mummies. If possible, flick your prayer and save your run energy. Level 2 Run from the Level 2 ladder to the Level 3 ladder. This level is the second smallest in area, with a few more mummies roaming about. This room might have a few traps. Be sure to look out for them. Level 3 Run from the Level 3 ladder to the Level 4 ladder. This level is fairly large in area, presenting more of a challenge to players traversing it. A significant number of mummies are roaming about, and there is a vast amount of traps. Level 4 Run from the Level 3 ladder to the altar room. This level is quite large in area, with a lot of mummies roaming about everywhere except the altar room. The altar room is separated by a door—do not rely on the minimap to run outside. :Easy tip to remember which way to start running after each level: North, East, South, West. Azzanadra It is possible for a scarab swarm to boil up inside the altar room, but this only happens if it was boiling up as you were entering the room. If this is the case, trap it between the door and an obstacle that is just in front of the door. Speak to Azzanadra, who has lost track of time and believes that the God Wars are still going on. He goes on to talk about some ancient unknown civilisations like Paddewwa, Lassar and Annakarl. He is also surprised to see that he cannot hear Zaros in his mind anymore. Azzanadra, finally coming to peace with the reality, rewards the adventurer with the Ancient Magicks of Zaros, for their efforts. (If Azzanadra is not present, use the altar and he should appear.) Congratulations! Quest complete! Rewards * Quest points * Magic experience *The ability to use Ancient Magicks: At any time, you can pray at the altar and change between the standard and Ancient Magicks spellbooks. After traversing the pyramid for the first time, you may enter via the back-door of the pyramid to gain a short cut to the altar. Be warned that changing spellbooks will drain your prayer to 0. *Ring of visibility: If you ever lose it, you can obtain another one from Rasolo. *Access to the Curse of the Empty Lord miniquest (only requires the ring of visibility) *Access to Ancient staff: You can also buy one from Eblis for 80,000 coins. If you lose the staff, you will have to kill mummies inside the pyramid, or buy it from other players. It can also be obtained as a rare drop from the Chaos Fanatic, as a rare drop from the Thermonuclear smoke devil or as an uncommon drop from Vet'ion. *Access to the Smoke Dungeon, which can be used for various Slayer assignments. Trivia *If a player talks to the Archaeologist after the quest, he will tell a story very similar to 'Indiana Jones: Raiders of the Lost Ark'. *In the Ice Diamond part, when the player speaks to the baby troll he asks "Why so sad, little troll?" and the troll replies "It was the bad man", this is probably a reference to Batman and the Joker. Category:Desert Treasure Category:Quest series